


Hot Summer

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Riko asks a distant question; Yohane gives a distant reply. The two are drawn closer as daydreams end.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Hot Summer

“Do you think it’ll be a hot summer?”

Riko’s voice was distant. She stared out the window of the classroom, an ethereal haze to her. Faintly, melancholy lingered in the lows of her words. Yohane could do nothing but stare. Her fingers drummed on the windowsill. Once, then twice. The motion became repetitive but each tap became distant.

“Who knows?” Yohane replied, not able to focus her gaze anywhere but Riko. 

Her beauty was highlighted by the burning sun that shone, creating a blinding haze. Maybe it would be a hot summer.

“I hope it isn’t.” Her lips tugged up into a small smile. Forced and empty. “I think I prefer the cold.”

“Yeah?” 

Yohane came to stand by Riko, fixing her gaze on something mundane outside of the window instead. People were enjoying their lives outside. Yohane didn’t think Riko was one of them. She stole another glance at her. Awkward and obvious. Blush rose to Yohane’s cheeks. A soft dusting of pink that gave away everything she tried to hide if only Riko cared to notice. The reverie of things outside the window that Riko seemed to find so interesting, took all focus. Yohane would be glanced over. The world in which Riko lived seemed like an elegant dance, each movement sombre but perfect. 

In contrast, Yohane’s world was messy. Unstable. Did she have any right ruining such a pretty thing as Riko’s haze with tempestuous thoughts from a delusional mind like hers? The answer was drawn quickly. No.

“I hope it’s a hot summer.” 

That broke the listless daydream. Riko finally glanced away from the window. Her eyes fixed on Yohane, boring right into her with a faint hint of resentment. For what, neither of them knew, but Yohane could only blame herself. 

The shrug that followed was Yohane’s worthless attempt at creating a distance, and yet she compulsively went through the motions anyway.

“You like summer?” 

“I don’t care,” Yohane replied.

The resentment turned to hurt. “Then why?”

Another shrug. 

“Why do I feel like you do this on purpose?”

“I-” Yohane cut herself off as she had no defense or excuse. 

After all, her actions had a meaning behind them that was less than kind. It was done with good intentions however she knew very well that could still pave the way to hell. She had walked that road before and now she made Riko do the same. Hating herself, Yohane averted her eyes, breaking the gaze they held.

“Are we friends, Yohane-chan?”

That was a question that hurt. Yohane wanted to be that, but some part of her wanted to be so much more. It seemed the two could not coexist, each ruining the other then in turn, Riko. 

Self hatred took too long and Riko’s distress grew. “We are… right?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Then why do I feel like…” She sighed, frustration lodged in the back of her throat. “I don’t know what’s happening, but it’s something, and I hate it! Why the fuck are you-”

After the words left her lips, Riko seemed to regret them. She spoke out of turn with cacophonous thoughts that didn’t follow the rhythm. It seemed that anything Riko really desired was somewhat forbidden. She hid away in secluded hazes that Yohane couldn’t understand. Maybe she could. She was a coward all the same, with feelings concealed under veils of unskilled indifference.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“What’s going on, Yohane? Please just tell me? Do you hate me or...?”

A kick in the chest. Yohane winced from the pain, but at the same time found it amusing how wrong such a thought was. She forced a reply. “No. No, nothing like that? I don’t hate you.”

Riko’s shoulders seemed to slacken just a little as relief mixed in perfectly with her myriad of emotions. “Then what is it? Please tell me.”

Yohane bit at her lip. Wishing she could. Wishing she had the right too. Her volatile world wasn’t one she’d invite anyone into, and yet she was desperate to do so. No matter how much she tried to remind herself not to listen to the desire for Riko, it would not fade. The pleading look was too hard to stand as it wove into thoughts of mind. 

“You…” Yohane hesitated. “Really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.”

Yohane felt every thought stop. She stared into Riko’s eyes, watching them widen. The fear that gathered was dispelled a moment later by the way her lips curled up into a smile. 

“Oh, Yohane…” Riko let out a heavy breath that seemed to alleviate some tension. “I… was so worried you hated me or I had done  _ something.” _

“I could never hate you,” Yohane reassured her before her tone went cold. “But you should hate me for this.”

“Why? I love you too.”

Things stalled as those words repeated over and over in Yohane’s mind. She tried to make sense of them. All the while, heat started to rise to her cheeks in a display of true feelings. This time Riko was looking right at her.

A soft giggle left Riko’s lips. “You should have just told me. This would have been a lot easier.”

Still in disbelief, Yohane spoke without thinking. “You don’t hate me?”

“I could  _ never _ hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I love YohaRiko and using them to write useless ornate prose :>>


End file.
